


Les tribulations de Yûji Terushima, Cupidon farceur

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lemon, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: La famille de Terushima a la vocation de lier les personnes unies par le fil rouge du destin. Yûji n'a malheureusement pas hérité de ce don mais, en utilisant le grimoire de son ancêtre, décide de créer un philtre d'amour sous forme de bonbons et de distribuer ces friandises magiques dans ses trois clubs de volley rivaux. Bonjour le bazar. Yaoi. Multiships spécial cracks pairs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici la nouvelle série d'OS avec au menu des cracks pairs et des histoires citronnées plus légères. Je vais écrire des ships plus inhabituels et ça va être mon défi perso du jour. C'est parti pour le prologue. Merci beaucoup kama-chan59 pour ta review et de rien, je suis heureuse que la requête UshiKage t'ait faite plaisir. Bonne lecture :)

La famille Terushima cachait un grand secret.

S'ils agissaient comme une famille normale avec une attitude très décontractée et un goût certain pour l'amusement en tous genres, ils n'en étaient pas moins des tisseurs de lien. Leur don permettait de réunir les personnes liés par le fil rouge du destin, ce qui leur permettait de gagner dignement leurs vies en tant que conseillers matrimoniaux et de faire des heureux.

Toutefois, leur fils Yûji n'avait pas hérité de ce pouvoir à son grand malheur. Bien qu'ils déplorèrent son attitude de grand séducteur (raté) envers les jeunes filles de son lycée et autres en s'autoproclamant "rival officiel de ce poseur de Tooru Oikawa", Yûji n'était pas un mauvais bougre. De même que sa mère savait qu'il avait plus hérité de sa famille à elle qui descendait d'une ancienne et puissante sorcière touche-à-tout avec une certaine prédilection pour la magie occidentale.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'était en train d'expérimenter Yûji dans son cabanon du jardin de leur maison, une fois l'entrainement du club fini. Le capitaine de Johzenji s'ennuyait comme un rat mort depuis leur défaite contre Karasuno.

Certes, il motivait les troupes et faisait en sorte que leur nouvelle manager Runa-chan fut bien accueillie mais les entrainements n'étaient plus amusants, Bobata passait du temps avec sa nouvelle petite amie (le veinard) et lui, lui n'avait plus rien à faire pour sa plus grande tristesse. Le blond s'était donc réfugié dans sa chambre où il avait passé son temps à consulter le vieux grimoire de son ancêtre, un héritage qui se transmettait de génération en génération.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Yûji avait eut un éclair de génie qu'il fut en train de concrétiser à cet instant même dans son petit sanctuaire.

"Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter la touche finale, déclara-t-il en prenant un sachet d'une poudre pailletée dans l'étagère, voilà voilà, poursuivit-il en versant le contenu dans un petit chaudron bouillonnant.

Une fumée rose émana de la préparation. "Mmmm, quelle odeur délicate, s'extasia Yûji en humanr l'air, je l'ai plus que réussi. Ah, je suis un génie."

La décoction était en réalité un philtre d'amour plutôt spécial : elle ne faisait pas seulement tomber amoureux d'une personne, elle attirait aussi les personnes liées par le fil rouge du destin tout en poussant celui ou celle qui la buvait à révéler ce qu'il a sur le coeur ou ses sentiments les plus secrets. "Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la préparation dans les moules, déclara le blond en versant le philtre dans des petits moules en forme ovale, après direction le frigo de la cuisine."

Comme ses parents étaient partis pour un séminaire et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant demain soir, Yûji était libre. Il mit les moules remplis dans le figidaire une fois rentré chez lui puis attendit le matin pour mettre ce qui ressemblait à d'innocents bonbons fourrés à la framboise dans d'adorables petits sachets aux teintes irisés. "Il faut bien soigner la présentation, fit-il avec un grand sourire tout en attachant les petits paquets à l'aide d'un joli ruban rose, bon, j'en ai fait une fournée de trois. La première sera pour le lycée Date Kogyo, la seconde pour Karasuno et la troisième pour Aoba Jousai, il ricana, Oikawa, tu ne seras plus aussi populaire, ah ah ah!"

N'empêche, si l'équipe de Date Kogyo ne lui avait posé aucun problème (à part avoir fait perdre son équipe jadis), Yûji ne se cachait pas qu'il avait quand même des motifs ultérieurs pour les membres du club de Karasuno... Surtout concernant la manager ou le capitaine.

"On va bien s'éclater, murmura-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Malheureusement pour lui, notre Cupidon des temps modernes allait surtout semer une zizanie sans nom et découvrir que son âme-soeur était à des années lumières de ce qu'il imaginait.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.


	2. Du rififi à Date Kogyo, partie 1 : La mélancolie de Kenji Futakuchi - FutaNiwa :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucoou, voici le premier OS de la série avec du FutaNiwa (Futakuchi x Moniwa aka Mamaniwa) avec un soupçon de KamaName (Kamasaki x Nametsu) et de KogaNami (Koganegawa x Sakunami), des ships sur lesquels j'ai un peu écrit dans La Fantasie du White Day 2017 axée AoHina. Merci beaucoup Kokyu Shiro Aoi et sandou01 pour vos reviews et concernant Terushima, je ne dis pas avec qui il finit, ce sera pour la fin. Par contre si, ce sera ni Oikawa, ni Hinata. Bonne lecture. :)

"Bon, l'entrainement est terminé. On commence le rangement."

Aone trouvait son camarade Futakuchi de très mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps.

Ses remarques étaient encore plus assassines et moqueuses qu'à l'accoutumée, surtout envers Koganegawa d'ailleurs, et il ne cessait de ronchonner dans son coin à chaque fois qu'ils prirent le chemin de leur maison une fois les cours finis. Pourtant, il a réussi l'examen en atelier de ferronerie la dernière fois, se dit distraitement Takanobu en observant le brun qui essuyait rageusement son front en sueur.

Le lycée Date Kogyo avait beau être un établissement professionnel, on ne plaisantait pas avec les excercices pratiques. "Aone, tu peux me chercher une bouteille d'eau, s'il te plait?, demanda Kenji d'une voix blasée, crier des ordres m'a donné soif.

\- Nn, répondit simplement Takanobu en hochant la tête avant de partir faire ce que son capitaine lui avait demandé.

Le brun poussa un soupir las en posant la serviette sur son épaule. Depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine du club de volley, il ne cessait de ressentir cette morosité agaçante. Ce n'était pas tant parce que ses équipiers étaient des tirs au flanc, bien au contraire, mais il y avait comme un vide qui le blasait encore plus. Un cri le tira de sa tristesse pour l'irriter encore plus : Saku-kun était encore en train d'essayer de libérer un Koganegawa qui s'était emmêlé dans le filet en l'enroulant, pour changer. Ce n'est pas possible... Ce géant lourdaud n'en rate vraiment pas une.

Kenji partit les aider, un énième soupir exaspéré s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le libero et lui parvinrent à extorquer le nouveau passeur de sa toile improvisée. "Merci, Futakuchi-senpaiiii, pleurnicha Koganegawa en le remerciant par une étreinte de l'ours en bonne et due forme.

\- Ce n'est rien mais lâche-moi tout de suite, gronda le brun en tentant de se dégager, tu m'étouffes et tu ne sens pas la rose.

\- Désolé, senpai, s'excusa le pauvre Kanji en relâchant son capitaine, c'est juste que tu sais que je suis maladroit et que tu ne me dis rien. C'est gentil.

\- Oui oui, marmonna Futakuchi quand Aone et la manager Nametsu vinrent à leur rencontre. Fukiage et Onagawa étaient en train de ranger les balles et Obara sortait les ballets serpillères dans le local. Bon, le rangement est bientôt terminé. "Merci Aone, remercia le capitaine en prenant la bouteille que celui-ci tenait avant d'interroger Nametsu, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main, Nametsu? On dirait des bonbons.

\- Une de tes fans nous a ramené des bonbons pour vous encourager, mentit Mai avec un petit sourire, vous pouvez en prendre un si vous voulez. Un peu de sucré, ça fait du bien après l'entrainement." En réalité, c'était l'ancienne manager de Johzenji, Misaki-san, qui lui avait donné le sachet mais il vallait mieux ne rien dire là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi pas?, s'enquit Kenji avec lassitude en prenant une des sucreries du sachet. Il ne se cachait pas qu'il adorait les bonbons, surtout quand ceux-ci avaient un arrière-goût acidulé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sakunami qui en prit un pour le faire goûter à Koganegawa, en petit ami modèle qu'il était. Ils m'énervent ces deux-là. Kenji s'éloigna d'eux pour rejoindre le coach en buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille si vivement qu'il recracha le liquide en toussant. Bon sang, pourquoi déprimait-il à ce point? Le brun mit le bonbon dans sa bouche pour se calmer.

Mmmm, ça a un petit goût de framboise qui fond dans la bouche et... Woush!

"Hein?... Woush?"

Kenji eut l'impression d'entendre ce même bruit étrange quand Nametsu et Aone se mirent à goûter leurs bonbons à leur tour. C'était quoi ça? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser vu que son ami central se retourna pour se ruer vers lui en s'empressant de lui déclarer nerveusement :"Futakuchi, je ne pourrai pas rentrer avec toi ce soir. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un à Karasuno."

Attends, je rêve ou Aone vient d'aligner deux phrases d'affilée? Il doit neiger rouge dehors... Ou alors les cochons volent, va savoir. "Euh, ok Aone. Pas de souci.

\- Merci, tu es un bon ami, le remercia Takanobu avec un petit sourire, je te revaudrai ça."

Kenji écarquilla les yeux d'un air abasourdi quand Aone le laissa afin de prendre un des balais-serpillère pour nettoyer le parquet. Je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi? La manager semblait aussi étrangement plus motivée et quant à Koganegawa et Saku-kun... Ben eux restaient le couple d'amoureux transis totalement idiots qu'ils étaient. Et moi, je suis encore plus blasé, remarqua Kenji en portant la main à son coeur, aaaah, c'est chiant.

Le reste de la journée fut pour lui d'une grande monotonie : son panier-repas du midi était insipide, les cours de l'aprèm' l'avaient passablement interessé et il avait trainé des pieds lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui seul après le lycée. Sa tristesse redoubla quand il rentra dans sa chambre.

Son maillot de volley était pendu au mur.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire au numéro présent dessus.

Le numéro 2.

Celui qu'avait porté jadis... Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

..."Bouhouhou..."

Kenji eut la sensation que son coeur avait explosé au moment où il s'était rendu compte du pourquoi son humeur était devenue plus sombre.

Comme si le bonbon qu'il avait mangé avait révélé ce qu'il s'était toujours caché.

Le lendemain midi, Moniwa sortit son panier-repas de son sac avec un petit sourire. Il avait passé son temps à potasser les examens avec Kamasaki et Sasaya ces derniers jours et même si ça lui prenait une grande partie de son temps avec les ateliers, l'ancien capitaine de Date Kogyo s'inquiétait quand même pour ses cadets du club.

En particulier un qui lui avait donné jadis du fil à retordre.

Kamasaki était sur le point de le rejoindre à son bureau afin de manger avec lui quand une tornade verte se précipita vers lui pour le serrer contre lui presqu'à l'étouffer. "Senpaiiiii, sanglota la voix méconnaissable du cadet en question, je veux pas que tu paaaaartes."

Kaname mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait toutefois, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du brun :"Allons, allons, Futakuchi, murmura-t-il doucement en regardant les yeux marrons larmoyants de son cadet, je suis encore là. Je ne vais pas partir.

\- Mais... Mais c'est ta dernière année, pleurnicha Kenji, et... et puis tes passes me manquent, ta gentillesse me manque, tout me manque bouhouhou, j'en ai maaaare d'être le capitaine en plus, se complaignit-il en posant la tête sur son épaule, entre Aone qui parle pas et Koganegawa qui fait tout le temps des bourdes, c'est... C'est trop de pressioooon... Comment vous avez fait pour me supporteeeer? Ouiiin!

\- Allons, calme-toi, tenta de le réconforter Moniwa en lui tapotant gentiment le dos pour réprimander ensuite son ami, et arrête de nous filmer en rigolant, Kamasaki. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Moniwa?, s'enquit l'ancien vice-capitaine de Date Kogyo en braquant son téléphone portable sur eux, mes prières ont été exaucées! Cet insolent de Futakuchi est ENFIN en train de faire son mea culpa, s'émerveilla-t-il, donc laisse-moi immortaliser ce moment."

Kaname roula des yeux en soupirant. Kamasaki et Futakuchi s'étaient toujours entendus comme chien et chat et apparemment, même si Yasushi n'était plus dans le club, il continuait de l'embêter. Il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu la rancune tenace aussi. Le noiraud repoussa un peu Futakuchi afin que celui-ci puisse lui faire face. Le pauvre avait les yeux tout rouges et gonflés. "Allons aux toilettes pour que tu te passes un coup d'eau sur le visage, déclara-t-il avec un sourire rassurant, après nous irons manger dehors, ça te va comme ça?"

Kenji hocha la tête puis attendit de Moniwa-senpai fut levé pour lui prendre la main. Yasushi éteignit son portable en secouant la tête lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe. Il fallait toujours que Moniwa le pouponne, celui-là. Même quand ils étaient au club à l'époque : quand ce n'était pas Aone qui les avait séparés pour éviter une bagarre, c'était Moniwa qui les avait grondés tout en lui reprochant implicitement à lui qu'il en faisait trop.

Bah, c'est pas mes affaires, qu'il se débrouille, soupira-t-il quand une énorme boite à bento apparut sous ces yeux. "Mais c'est quoi...?" Kamasaki leva les yeux sur une Nametsu toute sourire. "Coucou Kamasaki, claironna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Moniwa, je t'ai préparé ce bento rien que pour toi, poursuivit-elle en ouvrant le panier-repas, j'espère qu'il te plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon amour."

Yasushi cligna des yeux devant cette scène iréelle : tout d'abord il y avait Futakuchi qui assumait son comportement et maintenant la manager sur laquelle il avait des vues depuis maintenant deux ans lui avait préparé un bentô? C'est Noël avant l'heure, va falloir que je fasse une offrande au temple. Le blond dégusta alors avec délice les boulettes de viande. C'était vraiment succulent... "Dis, Yasushi. On pourrait aller sur le toit après, histoire que tu me montres tes superbes tablettes de chocolat? Ça fait un bail que je ne les ai pas vu et j'ai très envie de les toucher."

Yasushi manqua de recracher son repas suite à la demande très entreprenante de Nametsu. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle était de nature discrète. Le sourire mutin et le regard aguicheur qu'elle lui lançait en ce moment lui prouvaient le contraire. Ah là là, elle m'a eu, pensa-t-il en rougissant, purée, je peux pas lui dire non à ce sourire. "O-Ok, bafouilla-t-il tandis que Sasaya rentra dans la salle pour partir à sa rencontre avant de repartir aussi sec en le voyant occupé et surtout en si galante compagnie alors que toutes les filles du lycée avaient pluôt tendance à fuir ce rustre... Quoique Nametsu avait avoué un jour être attiré par les mecs virils donc... Bah, je chambrerai Kamasaki plus tard à ce sujet.

Pendant ce temps, Moniwa s'était tenu à ce qu'il avait dit et s'était assis dehors, non loin des batisses réservées aux ateliers en compagnie de Futakuchi. Ils avaient été aux toilettes avant pour que le brun nettoie son visage puis ils s'étaient rendus dans ce coin calme où Kaname partagea son panier-repas avec son cadet. Kenji eut un grand sourire en goûtant un morceau de son omelette légèrement sucrée :"Mmmm, les bentôs de senpai sont toujours les meilleurs."

Le noiraud eut un petit rire en le voyant réagir d'une façon si innocente et si enfantine. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. A l'époque où il était encore capitaine, pour inciter Futakuchi à être moins impertinent avec ses senpais, Moniwa lui promettait de lui préparer un bentô à chaque fois qu'il avait une bonne conduite à l'entrainement.

"Tu me prends pour qui? Un gamin?, avait alors répliqué le brun en faisant la tête. Toutefois, cette stratégie avait marché une fois que Futakuchi avait goûté à un de ses paniers-repas.

Aaah, ça va me manquer tout ça, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Néanmoins, il savait que le club de volley était entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Moniwa prit doucement la main de Futakuchi en souriant. Il avait aimé s'occuper de ses cadets, surtout lui.

Même s'il avait un coté grincheux qui en irritait plus d'un, Kaname éprouvait une grande affection pour le brun et le voir aussi triste tout à l'heure l'avait quand même chagriné. "Futakuchi, murmura-t-il pendant que le brun venait de croquer une petite saucisse en forme de poulpe, si je t'ai confié la gestion du club, c'est parce que j'en sais que tu en aies capable. J'ai foi en tes capacités, tu sais?"

Kenji finit de manger en remarquant la main de Moniwa dans la sienne. Celle-ci était plus petite mais plus calleuse aussi. Ce furent ces deux mains qui lui avaient permis de faire d'innombrables attaques.

Ces deux mains aussi qui lui avaient tapoté gentiment le dos pour lui remonter le moral ou plus vivement afin de le corriger de son insolence.

Ces deux mains qui appartenaient à ce capitaine qui avait été si gentil avec lui malgré son sale caractère. Et ce qu'il venait de lui dire confirma ses propres sentiments. "Je t'aime, Kaname-senpai, se confia-t-il avec franchise, et ça fait un vide sans toi au club.

\- Kenji, fit Kaname en lui caressant la joue, promets-moi de former tes cadets afin que le mur de fer perdure. Encourage tes coéquipiers dès qu'ils en ont besoin, soutiens-les et fais-en sorte de les mener à la victoire, il attira la tête du plus grand vers lui de sorte à ce que leurs fronts puissent se toucher, t'avoir cédé la place était à la base ma façon de te dire je t'aime. J'avoue que je n'ai pas osé..."

Kenji l'interrompit en posant doucement ses lèvres aux siennes. Leur baiser fut ensuite très doux, tendre même mais il fut trop bref à son goût. Kaname l'avait rompu en entendant la sonnerie au loin. Cependant le brun n'abandonna pas l'idée qu'ils puissent continuer. "Allons chez moi ce soir, proposa-t-il d'un ton pressé, je veux... Je veux te toucher et t'embrasser encore plus." Et puis tant pis pour ses parents... Ceci dit, ils seraient certainement contents de ne pas le voir rentrer en compagnie d'une fille pour une fois.

Le noiraud hésita un moment avant de hocher silencieusement la tête. Il pourrait voir ses cadets à l'entrainement comme ça et découvrir comment ils avaient progressé.

Le soir venu, Kenji emmena donc Moniwa chez lui non sans une certaine impatience. L'entrainement s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble, avec une Nametsu plus guillerette que d'habitude et surtout, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, un Aone beaucoup plus communicatif. En tous cas, Kaname avait été heureux de les revoir et surtout, il n'avait vraiment plus à s'inquiéter pour son successeur.

Kenji l'amena alors dans sa chambre après avoir salué ses parents qui accueillirent gentiment son senpai en plaisantant un peu, d'ailleurs. "Pourquoi te traitent-ils de loup aux dents longues?, s'enquit alors Kaname en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- J'ai plus tendance à ramener des filles à la maison que d'inviter Aone, avoua Kenji avec gêne, mais ça va changer maintenant puisque tu es là.

\- Au moins, tu ne t'en vantes pas comme Kamasaki, déclara le noiraud en desserrant un peu sa cravate jaune, surtout que de son coté, ce sont plus des mensonges pour se la raconter qu'autre chose."

Ils partirent ensuite dans un fou rire en pensant à l'ancien vice-capitaine. Puis Kenji fit un énorme câlin à son senpai en le reversant sur le lit. "Mmmm... Kaname, gémit-il en parsemant les joues du plus petit de baisers, j'ai vraiment envie de toi maintenant."

Kaname sentit en effet quelque chose et de dur contre sa cuisse. "Dans ce cas, je te donne le feu vert, chuchota-t-il en regardant la porte bloquée par une chaise. En temps normal, il aurait stressé comme il ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à aller au-delà de ses inhibitions.

Les mains de Kenji le déshabillèrent fébrilement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut plus aucun vêtement. Ensuite, des lèvres avides l'embrassèrent sans aucune retenue, parcourant son torse en léchant allègrement ses tétons, mordillant par moments la parcelle de peau de ses flancs tout en flattant ses jambes écartées de caresses coquines.

Ses longs doigts effleurèrent habilement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. "Nnnn." Kaname se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsque le brun prit doucement sa virilité pour entamer des vas et vients à l'aide de sa main. "Kenji..." Ce dernier en avait profité que le noiraud fut trop distrait par ses caresses pour prendre le lubrifiant planqué sous son oreiller.

Kaname leva les yeux vers lui quand il en enduisit deux doigts. "C'est pour que tu sois plus à l'aise ensuite, expliqua le brun en écartant encore plus ses jambes, ne t'inquiète, je vais y aller doucement." Le noiraud ferma les yeux en anticipant ce que son futur amant allait faire. La présence d'un doigt entrant lentement en lui le fit se raidir. "Détends-toi, lui murmura doucement Kenji contre son oreille, ça va aller." Il en profita pour cueillir les lèvres du noiraud en un baiser plus passionné.

Kaname y répondit avec plus de ferveur en s'efforçant de ne pas trop sentir le deuxiême doigt qui accompagna le premier. Kenji les remuait doucement afin qu'il n'eut pas mal. Leurs présences en elles-mêmes furent étranges mais pas désagréabl..."Mmmmm." Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Le brun venait d'effleurer quelque chose qui... "Nnnnnn.

\- Je vois que tu commences à prendre ton pied, murmura Kenji avec amusement après avoir rompu le baiser, nous allons continuer alors.

\- Oui, haleta le noiraud pendant que le brun retirait ses doigtw de lui, mais... avant... Déshabille-toi.

\- Tu veux un strip-tease, senpai?, le taquina Kenji avec un petit sourire.

\- Arr... Arrête de m'embêter, s'insurgea gentiment Kaname en rougissant, il faut toujours que tu taquines les autres.

\- Sauf que pour toi, ces moqueries sont des façons pour moi de te dire à quel point je t'aime, avoua le brun en fuyant un peu les yeux de chat sombres de son ainé.

\- Allez, fit Kaname à voix basse en lui ouvrant les bras, viens par là."

Kenji se dévêtit rapidement avant de le rejoindre pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Kaname lui ébourrifa les mèches brunes avec un petit rire heureux. Il aimait bien être comme ça, à le caliner tendrement. Toutefois, le noiraud voulait aussi l'avoir en lui bien qu'il eut quand même peur. "Vas-y, Kenji, chuchota-t-il en relâchant l'étreinte.

Le brun se redressa en prenant un préservatif sur sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit la pochette et l'enfila puis mit un peu de lubrifiant sur son membre recouvert avant de se positionner. Kaname serra les dents quand il le pénétra. C'était douloureux mais il pouvait le supporter en se focalisant plus sur la chaleur qui l'emplissait plutôt que sur cette sensation un peu déchirante.

Kenji le serra affectueusement contre lui une fois qu'il fut entré entièrement. "Voilà, c'est fini, le rassura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le front de son amant, on va rester un peu comme ça, d'accord?

\- Oui, je te préviendrai dès que j'aurai moins mal, répliqua son amant en butinant ses lèvres.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. "J'ai été content que tu viennes nous voir au gymnase ce soir, se confia Kenji, ça m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps.

\- A moi aussi, avoua Kaname en lui caressant le dos, mais je suis certain que tout se passera bien maintenant. "La relève est assurée" comme dirait Sasaya et même s'il ne le dit pas, Kamasaki est satisfait de ce que devient le club de volley sans nous, les terminales, derrière votre dos."

Kenji jeta un coup d'oeil au maillot accroché au mur. Maintenant, il eut plus envie de sourire que de pleurer en le voyant. "Je ferai honneur au maillot numéro 2. Celui que tu as porté pendant ces trois années. Celui que je porte maintenant.

\- Je le sais, Kenji, murmura Kaname en lui caressant la joue quand il sentit la virilité du brun palpiter agréablement en lui maintenant, tu peux y aller, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, la douleur est passée.

\- Dans ce cas..."

Leur tendre discussion devinrent ensuite une symphonie de gémissements et de soupirs mêlés au fil des coups de rein donnés par Kenji, tantôt doux et lents, tantôt plus brutaux et rapides. Kaname se perdit dans le plaisir que lui procurait le brun, allant et venant en lui, le caressant par moments en s'attardant sur les tétons durcis.

Il put voir un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur les lèvres fines de son amant. "Oooh, tu es si étroit, Kaname, gémit-il en fermant les yeux tellement cette chaleur lui était exquise, tu vas vite me faire jouir."

Le noiraud ne dit rien mais s'empourpra de gêne suite à ce qu'avait déclaré Kenji. Lui aussi était pris de cette fièvre passionnelle qui le prenait au corps. Puis la main du brun empoigna doucement sa virilité. "Ken...ji..." Ses mouvements de bassin se calquèrent avec ceux de ses doigts, y allant d'une manière plus franche. "Nnnnn." Kaname attira son amant en lui pour l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ses jambes enserrant les hanches du plus grand, sa langue se mertant à jouer avec la sienne, leurs corps devenus ruisselants bougèrent en un rythme saccadé jusqu'à ce qur la jouissance les frappa.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent une fois que Kaname se déversa sur leurs deux ventres et dans sa main. Le noiraud sentit aussi un semblant de chaleur se répandre en lui.

Toutefois, ils s'en moquèrent pour le moment.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent de nouveau pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Et tout ce qu'ils purent dire, c'était "Je t'aime."

Un écho qui résonnait enfin et qui marqua le début d'une union au-delà de leur séparation future au moment de la cérémonie des diplomes. Même si Kenji devait rester encore un an à Date Kogyo, les sentiments de Kaname seraient toujours avec lui.

Son senpai ne partirait pas.

Kaname serait là, dans son coeur, jusqu'à leurs prochaines retrouvailles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS long quand même, hé hé. Le prochaiin sera centré sur Aone et non, ce ne sera pas du AoHina mais un crack pair sur lequel je n'ai pas encore écrit. A bientôt. :)


	3. Du rififi à Date Kogyo, partie 2 : L'assurance de Takanobu Aone - AoAsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalut, voici le deuxième OS sous cette chaleur de plomb (non là, je vais me liquéfier). Ce sera le dernier OS axé Date Kogyo, le prochain sera centré Karasuno (j'ai changé les tags). L'histoire commence au moment où Aone se rend à Karasuno. Merci Kokyu Shiro Aoi pour ta review. J'ai aussi décidé de changer un ship ou deux pour la partie Karasuno. Bonne lecture. :)

Takanobu Aone se demandait encore ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il avait mangé ce bonbon étrange, tout ce qu'il gardait habituellement pour lui ressortait sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Même en classe cette après-midi, il s'était levé à la demande de son professeur pour aller au tableur sans rechigner.

Le nouveau numéro 1 de Date Kogyo s'exprimait aussi avec une aisance déconcertante maintenant alors qu'il était un adepte des actes avant les mots.

En clair, c'était comme si toute sa timidité coutumière s'était envolée.

En vérité, Takanobu n'était pas quelqu'un de peu loquace par choix.

C'était juste que les mots et lui, ça faisait souvent deux et ça le gênait beaucoup à vrai dire. Il enviait même Futakuchi pour son franc-parler bien que cette facette lui causait plus des ennuis qu'autre chose. Et puis... Ça allait de pair avec son physique, non? Sa carrure d'armoire à glace qui effrayait malheureusement bon nombre de gens.

Takanobu en était très complexé mais il s'évertuait à ne rien dire et à prendre sur lui quand c'était le cas. Après tout, ce genre de réaction à son égard était normal. Toutefois, il y avait autre chose qui lui enserrait le coeur depuis maintenant un an.

Une chose qu'il décida d'avouer à la personne qu'il attendait en ce moment, près de l'entrée du lycée de Karasuno.

Au même moment, Asahi baillait légèrement en écoutant distraitement la sonnerie de fins des cours. Il n'y avait pas entrainement aujourd'hui donc il allait pouvoir rentrer se reposer un peu. Le brun rangea ses affaires quand il entr'aperçu Suga et Daichi marcher avec empressement dans le couloir sans même le saluer. Ils vont certainement à leurs cours du soir, pensa-t-il en mettant son sac en bandouillère. Contrairement à lui, ses amis, ainsi que Shimizu, visaient les universités après le lycée.

Ses parents lui avaient souvent demandé pourquoi il avait choisi Karasuno au lieu de Date Kogyo comme premier choix de lycée vu ses projets d'avenir. Asahi leur avait répondu que c'était pour devenir plus performant au volley. Certes, tout le monde avait encensé son niveau au collège mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi et avec un entraineur comme le vieil Ukai à l'époque, il était devenu plus fort, c'est vrai.

N'empêche, se dit-il avec morosité en quittant sa salle de cours, ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire perdre mon équipe. Même s'il avait pu reprendre confiance là-dessus, le premier échec contre Date Kogyo lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Asahi troqua ses chaussons contre ses chaussures devant son casier en soupirant. Il ne devait plus penser à ça sinon il connaissait trois personnes - un capitaine très effrayant dans ses moments de colère, un vice-capitaine encore pire que lui et un libéro qu'il ne valait mieux pas froisser - susceptibles de le sermonner à ce sujet.

Cependant, dès qu'il quitta la batisse du lycée, le brun ne s'attendit pas à voir un des rivaux qu'il avait le plus craint. D'ailleurs, l'ace de Karasuno était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il entendit à peine le "Azumane-senpai" près de lui. "Hein?, s'enquit distraitement Asahi avant de crier en sursautant, Aone!? Mais... Mais que fais-tu ici!?"

Les lycéens autour d'eux eurent même l'air apeurés en les voyant tous les deux ensemble. "Ouah! Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Azumane d'avoir des amis pareils, chuchota une lycéenne non loin d'eux, tu crois que c'est un des mecs de son gang?

\- Chut!, l'admonesta son amie pendant qu'elles s'éloignèrent, ils risquent de t'entendre.

\- Il... Il vaut mieux qu'on aille autre part, fit Asahi en se grattant la tempe tout en baissant les yeux, je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'objet de rumeurs idiotes.

\- J'ai l'habitude, déclara Takanobu en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, il y a un parc non loin de Karasuno. On y va?"

Inutile de dire qu'Asahi fut plus que surpris de ces propos et surtout de son attitude. Aone avait une nature des plus taciturnes d'habitude, c'était étrange de l'entendre parler. Ils se rendirent donc tous deux au parc bien que l'ace de Karasuno se demandait ce que le central de Date Kogyo avait en tête. Il ne compte pas régler ses comptes avec moi, quand même, stressa-t-il intérieurement pendant qu'ils s'assirent sur un banc.

Toutefois, sa nervosité fit place à de l'étonnement en écoutant ce qu'Aone lui déclara ensuite :"Je voulais m'excuser pour la défaite de l'an dernier, lui avoua Takanobu en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, j'ai bien vu la dernière fois combien tu avais l'air miné par ça mais... Mais sache que ça ne change en rien ta valeur, ajouta-t-il en regardant de nouveau Asahi, tu es un des adversaires les plus méritants que je connaisse avec le numéro 10 de ton équipe."

Apparemment, Hinata l'a beaucoup impressionné, pensa le brun avec un petit sourire, cela dit, ça ne m'étonne pas. Néanmoins, Aone semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Ses yeux pénétrants l'intimidaient par contre."Euh, ce-ce n'est pas grave, tu sais?, bafouilla Asahi d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, et puis, ç-ça va maintenant." Bon, ils avaient vaincu Date Kogyo mais il ne voulut pas en rajouter. Tout comme eux l'an dernier, cela avait dû être dur pour eux.

Surtout qu'ils s'étaient aussi fait battre par Aoba Jousai lors du deuxiême tournoi.

Takanobu fut rassuré de voir qu'Azumane-senpai ne le prit pas en mal. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Je suis rassuré alors, répliqua-t-il avec un semblant de sourire, euh... je... Je sais que j'ai l'air intimidant mais sache que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, poursuivit-il en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, alors..." Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de tout déballer comme ça?, se reprocha-t-il intérieurement. Il venait de se justifier tout ça pour qu'Azumane-senpai ne le prenne pas pour une brute sans coeur.

D'habitude, il faisait avec même s'il en était attristé mais là... Ce qu'Azumane-senpai devait penser de lui était beaucoup plus important que le jugement des autres à son égard. Asahi le regarda un moment, touché par les expressions qui se laissaient transparaitre sur le visage d'Aone. Ses lèvres furent serrées et ses pommettes un peu rosies par l'embarras qu'il devait certainement ressentir en ce moment.

Le brun le trouvait adorable, ça le fit un peu rire. "Tout le monde pense que je suis un délinquent, que ce soit les kouhais au lycée ou en général quand je sors dehors, le tranquilisa-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, mais comme le dit le libéro de mon équipe :"L'important, c'est ce que tu es au fond de toi. L'avis des autres, tu t'en fiches."

\- Nishinoya a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, fit Takanobu avec un petit sourire. Le libéro de Karasuno et lui avaient beau être tous les deux en première, en l'observant lors des moments de pause entre les matches qu'ils avaient fait contre les corbeaux, Aone se demandait des fois si celui-ci n'était pas un des senpais de terminale. En tous cas, Azumane-senpai et lui avaient l'air proche et ça lui mina un peu le moral. Il prit alors une décision. "Azumane-senpai, est-ce qu'on peut se voir durant les moments qu'on a de libre... A moins que tu aies des examens d'entrée à réviser, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter nerveusement, pardonne mon inconsidération."

Asahi se dit qu'Aone et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup de par leur caractère. "J'ai décidé d'aller directement au marché du travail l'an prochain, lui confia doucement le brun, je n'ai pas trop l'étoffe d'un étudiant comme Daichi et Suga mais ça ne me gène pas. En tous cas, oui, j'ai des moments où je suis libre.

\- Dans ce cas, je te donne mon numéro, lui dit Aone en sortant son smartphone.

Asahi en fit de même, content de cette nouvelle relation qui se cimentait petit à petit entre Aone et lui. Il lui tardait de le connaitre davantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, désolée de couper ici. J'ecris au ralenti ces derniers jours entre la chaleur et la fatigue (j'ai eu du mal à dormir hier). On se revoit pour la suite et après cet OS, je ferai un chapitre d'Always My Hero. Si vous avez des remarques concernant les délais de parution, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part via un commentaire. A bientôt. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucoou voici la suite. Merci sandou01, Kokyu Shiro Aoi et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)

La semaine suivante, Asahi alternait ses journées entre le lycée, les entrainements et son rendez-vous avec Aone le week end. Le brun se mit à apprécier le central lors de leur balade au parc et découvrit qu'ils avaient en effet beaucoup de choses en commun, à commencer par leur timidité et leur manque de confiance en eux... Qouique Aone avait changé de ce coté-là. "Je pense que Nishinoya a raison, déclara Asahi un jour où ils mangeaient tranquillement chacun leur bol de ramens au comptoir, il vaut mieux qu'on ignore les regards."

Takanobu hocha la tête sans mot dire pendant que des regards curieux et surtout apeurés se posèrent autour d'eux. Azumane-senpai l'avait invité dans son établissement préféré où en effet les ramens y étaient succulents. "C'est bon.

\- Je mange souvent ici avec Daichi et Suga, expliqua Asahi en coupant ses baguettes pour déguster à son tour, et des fois, quelques uns de nos cadets viennent avec nous.

\- J'ai beau suggéré à Futakuchi de proposer ce genrz de sorties avec les notres, surtout avec Koganegawa et Sakunami, il a encore du mal à se montrer sympathique avec eux, se confia Aone après avoir avalé des nouilles, ceci dit, il a un peu changé depuis qu'il passe plus de temps avec notre ancien capitaine Moniwa.

\- Toi aussi, tu as changé, remarqua l'ace de Karasuno avec un petit sourire, tu es devenu plus ouvert.

\- C'est surtout grace à toi, Azumane-senpai, lui avoua Takanobu en le regardant droit dans les yeux, te confier ce que j'avais sur le coeur m'a beaucoup aidé et puis..., il regardait ses ramens, je... Non, je préfère qu'on soit dans un endroit plus privé pour te l'avouer si ça ne te dérange pas."

Asahi vit les pommettes du plus grand rosir un peu suite à ces propos. Quant à lui, c'était son coeur qui battait la chamade. "Tu voudrais qu'on aille chez moi ou chez toi après?"

Takanobu tressallit à cette question. Azumane-senpai venait de lui faire une invitation, il ne rêvait pas. Il aspira une longue rangée de nouilles avant de lui donner sa réponse. "Euh c-chez moi. Hors de question que je m'impose chez toi."

Asahi ne put s'empêche de rire. Aone lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. C'était étrange, ces similitudes. Le brun dégusta alors ses ramens en se sentant moins tendu. Discuter avec le central de Date Kogyo lui faisait du bien et lui donnait du baume au coeur. Même s'il avait l'air rustre, son ami fut la personne la plus gentille qu'il eut connu.

Et cette douceur... Elle apaisait son coeur et fit fleurir en lui des sentiments plus tendres mais un peu angoissants.

Ils finirent de manger leurs ramens et se rendirent donc chez Aone une fois l'addition payée par l'ace de Karasuno qui avait insisté sur le fait que c'était lui qui invitait en tant que senpai. La maison fut vide lorsque Takanobu ouvrit la porte. "Mes parents doivent être encore dans les champs des voisins, expliqua-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures à l'entrée, comme ce sont des personnes agées, ils les aident pour les récoltes.

\- C'est gentil de leur part, fit Asahi en enlevant ses baskets, tes parents tiennent une ferme?

\- Oui, en contrebas de la rue, répondit Aone, je compte leur succèder une fois le lycée terminé. J'ai travaillé la terre avec eux depuis petit donc ça ne me dérange pas de le faire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as choisi Date Kogyo comme lycée?, s'enquit le brun pendant qu'ils traversèrent le couloir menant à la chambre d'Aone.

\- Oui, l'établissement avait une bonne réputation au niveau lycée professionnel, répondit Aone, toutefois, je me suis fait quand même des amis au club de volley. Bien que je passais mon temps à interrompre les disputes entre Futakuchi et Kamasaki dès la seconde.

\- Daichi et Suga sont entrés en même temps que moi, raconta l'ace de Karasuno tandis qu'Aone le fit rentrer dans sa chambre, nous étions très enthousiastes à cette époque.

\- J'imagine bien, dit Takanobu en s'asseyant sur le lit pendant qu'Azumane-senpai furetait un peu les alentours, ma chambre est ce qu'il y a de plus simple et rudimentaire.

\- Ah? Je trouve qu'elle te personnalise bien, déclara Asahi en regardant les étagères emplies de livres sur les diverses tactiques de jardinages et autres cultures puis le bureau en bois finement sculpté, ta table a été faite au lycée?

\- Je l'ai réalisée en atelier menuiserie quand j'étais en seconde, expliqua Takanobu en se grattant la tempe, c'est mon premier projet.

\- C'est bien réalisé, s'émerveilla Asahi en caressant du doigt les fines feuilles creusées dans le bois, tu es extrêment doué, Aone.

\- Euuh, m-merci, bafouilla Takanobu en fuyant son regard, au fait, veux-tu quelque chose à boire, Azumane-senpai?

\- Non, ça ira, refusa gentiment Asahi en s'asseyant à coté de lui, je t'avoue que je suis content de te découvrir encore plus. On se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Azumane-senpai..."

Asahi se retourna légèrement suite au chuchotement de Takanobu. Sa voix grave avait provoqué en lui de doux frissons mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où il l'allongea sur le lit en le prenant dans ses bras. Une force brute émanait de leurs deux corps massifs pourtant, l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux.

L'ace de Karasuno se retrouvait à se laisser bercer par les battements du coeur d'Aone qui résonnèrent contre son oreille. Une main large avait plongé dans la chevelure brune en laissant tendrement glisser les doigts entre les mèches. Des lèvres effleurèrent son front le plus délicatement du monde. "Asahi-senpai." Asahi leva les yeux à l'écoute de son nom qui lui fit l'effet d'une tendre supplique.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à l'instant où Takanobu baissa la tête pour en prendre doucement possession. Il essaya d'être le moins brutal possible pour ne pas incommoder celui qui était cher à son coeur. Le petit gémissement qu'Asahi-senpai poussa contre sa bouche l'enhardit davantage. Sa main abandonna les cheveux du brun pour se faufiler sous le pull de celui-ci. "Mmmm." Sa peau était ferme sous ses doigts, c'était agréable et il en voulut plus mais Takanobu se fit violence pour cette fois. "Qu'y a-t-il, Takanobu?, s'enquit Asahi une fois le baiser rompu.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas le nécessaire pour continuer, se confia Takanobu d'un ton penaud, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Asahi en se lova contre lui, on peut attendre la ssmaine prochaine pour le faire, non? Je t'inviterai chez moi, cette fois-ci.

\- J'accepte avec joie, fit Takanobu en lui embrassant le front, est-ce nous pouvons rester comme ça?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Asahi en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouiii, je sais, je coupe encore mais c'est trés très dur. On se revoit pour le dernier chapitre qui annoncera le prochain OS et avec du lemon. A bientôt. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, hellou, voici la suite et fin. Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience. :)

Asahi se changeait tranquillement dans le local, un sourire aux lèvres. L'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Takanobu lui revenait en tête et il ne se cachait pas qu'il était impatient de le revoir en fin de semaine. Il fut tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il remarqua à peine le claquement de doigts devant ses yeux quand il se baissa pour lacer ses baskets. "Hé, Asahi-san, fit un Nishinoya des plus soucieux, tu es sûr que ça va? Je te trouve un peu trop dans les nuages, là.

\- Euh... Tout va bien, Nishinoya, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer avec un sourire gêné, je pensais simplement à l'entrainement, c'est tout."

Les prunelles noisettes continuèrent de le toiser avec suspicion avant de redevenir plus sympathiques. "Tant mieux alors, déclara Yû en lui tapotant vivement le dos, je n'ai rien à dire. Par contre, il y en a un qui continue de m'inquiéter à se négliger comme ça, poursuivit-il avant de s'adresser à l'objet de ses soucis, hé, Tsukishima! T'as pas oublié tes lunettes, j'espère?... Hé, baisse tes écouteurs et écoute-moi quand je te parle."

Asahi se leva en secouant la tête. Il avait l'impression que ses coéquipiers agissaient de manière bizarre depuis que Shimizu leur avait ramené des bonbons à la framboise (Daichi, Kageyama et lui avaient refusé d'en goûter car ils n'étaient pas très sucre).

En tous cas, Nishinoya était devenu encore pire que Suga, le vice-capitaine passait d'ailleurs son temps sur son téléphone portable, Tanaka était étrangement renfermé et Hinata... Il vit le roux se changer en quatrième vitresse en observant du coin de l'oeil l'endroit où était en train de se changer Tsukishima bien qu'il eut du mal vu avec quelle insistance Nishinoya le fixait.

"Si tu cherches Yamaguchi, il est déjà parti au gymnase aider Ennoshita et les autres pour mettre le filet et gonfler les balles, maugréa Tsukishima avec un soupir exaspéré, et j'ignorais que tu avais des tendances voyeuristes, Nishinoya-senpai, se moqua-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est pour éviter que tu oublies quelque chose avant de partir au gymnase, rétorqua Yû sans s'en démordre, maintenant dépêche-toi, espèce d'escargot à lunettes.

\- C'est bien trouvé pour cette grande perche, marmonna Kageyama quand Hinata se rua vers la porte pour quitter les lieux, attends-moi imbécile d'Hinata, gronda-t-il en enfilant son blouson, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, sale tricheur.

\- N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte derrière vous, fit Daichi en terminant de s'habiller tout en les regardant commencer à faire la course dehors en fermant la porte comme demandé, pfff, ils m'épuisent à être aussi énergiques des fois.

\- C'est rare que tu ne leur cries pas dessus, Daichi, remarqua Suga en éteignant son téléphone portable.

\- L'habitude, soupira le capitaine en prenant les clés, c'est l'heure d'y aller, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'adresse des autres.

Il trouva ses coéquipiers bien moins enthousiastes qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est bizarre quand même, se dit-il.

Au même moment à Date Kogyo, Tanakobu se bataillait avec un autre problème.

Il était redevenu comme avant, à savoir le colosse qui parlait peu à part pour dire le fond de sa pensée et encore... Même ça, il avait du mal. Futakuchi semblait l'avoir remarqué pendant qu'ils se changeaient tous dans le local :"Eh ben, Aone. Tu as perdu ta langue?, demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Takanobu le regarda un moment avant de soupirer. Il savait que son ami n'avaut pas dit çq méchamment mais ça lui minait quand même le moral. "J'ai un rendez-vous ce dimanche, se confia-t-il à voix basse, et je crains que ça se passe mal maintenant.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?, s'enquit Kenji en arquant un sourcil, ta copine de Karasuno doit certainement t'aimer comme tu es, non? Et puis, regarde Saku-kun avec Koganegawa si tu vas par là.

\- Tu as parlé de moi, senpai?, le questionna l'interessé en se prenant dans son pantalon de survêtement, aïeuh! Je suis tombé!

\- Ne te retourne pas aussi vivement non plus, Kanji-kun, le réprimanda affectueusement Sakunami en l'aidant à se relever, ah là là, tu es vraiment maladroit.

\- Désolé, Kousuke, s'excusa un Koganegawa tout penaud auprès du libero, tu dois me trouver nul à force.

\- Mais non, le tranquilisa le noiraud, je trouve ça mignon. Maintenant, terminons de nous changer, d'accord?

\- Ouais!, s'écria le blond tout sourire.

\- Tu vois?, répliqua à son tour Futakuchi à Aone, voilà ce que je voulais dire."

Le brun vit Aone hocher la tête sans mot dire mais l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Lui-même fut surpris que Kaname l'accepte tel qu'il était mais il en était doublement heureux. Ces bonbons à la framboise avaient l'air d'avoir fait plus que les ravigorer.

Asahi invita donc Takanobu le dimanche qui vint. Le central de Date Kogyo se sentit tout intimidé lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de l'ace de Karasuno. Ce n'était pas tant dans l'atmosphère qui y régnait, celle-ci étant reposante à souhait mais surtout du fait qu'il se trouvait dans le lieu de repos de son... Pouvait-il oser dire qu'Asahi-senpai était son petit ami?

Des petits détails attirèrent cependant son attention : la fenêtre de la chambre était décorée de petits pots où se trouvaient des fleurs de saison bien entretenues. La voix du brun le tira de ses pensées :"Voilà du thé, déclara Asahi, un plateau dans ses deux mains, j'espère qu'il te plaira, j'ai mis des pétales d'hibiscus séchés dedans.

\- Merci, le remercia Takanobu en prenant la tasse. Il ne put rien dire de plus tant il peinait de nouveau à s'exprimer. Que va penser Asahi-senpai de moi, maintenant? Celui-ci ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur et poursuivit la conversation :"Mes parents tiennent la boutique de fleurs du quartier, raconta Asahi en buvant son thé, et il nous arrive de tester des infusions faites maison et de les vendre. Alors, c'est bon? J'espère que je n'ai pas fait le thé trop fort.

\- Non, c'est bon, le rassura Aone avant de se renfermer aussi sec en murmurant un "désolé" empli de tristesse. "Je... ne suis plus très... communicatif, poursuivit-il, ses mains tremblant légèrement sur la tasse de thé qu'il tenait. Ça le frustrait plus que de raison.

Asahi le détailla d'un oeil chagriné avant de poser sa tasse de thé encore fumante sur la table basse. Il prit ensuite celle d'Aone pour en faire de même sous l'oeil intrigué de ce dernier. "Takanobu, murmura ensuite le brun en s'asseyant de nouveau à coté de lui pour lui prendre doucement les mains, ça n'a pas d'importance si tu parles peu, je peux quand même te comprendre par tes actes, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire, tu es quelqu'un de doux et de gentil. Tu détestes les conflits donc tu fais tout pour les résoudre, ça je l'ai vu lors des matches et puis, tu vas au-delà des apparences aussi. Sinon, je ne pense pas que tu te serais lié d'amitié avec Hinata, non?"

Takanobu se noya dans les prunelles ocres qui le regardaient avec tendresse. Son coeur gonfla en plus d'amour pour cet homme si généreux. "Est-ce que je peux te dire "je t'aime" Asahi-senpai?"

Asahi eut un petit rire. "Bien sûr, Takanobu puisque je t'aime aussi. Tu peux aussi me le montrer, qu'en dis-tu? J'ai pris le nécessaire, lui avoua-t-il en sortant une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs de son oreiller. Voilà que je deviens aussi direct que Nishinoya, se surprit-il à penser, il serait content s'il me voyait.

Toutefois, le fil de ses pensées furent interrompues par une étreinte à la fois brusque et tendre. "Asahi-senpai, chuchota Takanobu contre son oreille. Sa voix se fit plus rauque. Asahi l'enlaça à son tour et le laissa ensuite l'allonger doucement sur le lit. Le brun ferma ensuite les yeux quand des petits baisers plurent sur son cou. "Hé, hé, ça chatouille un peu." Il sentit Aone se raidir. "Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux continuer."

Takanobu se mit à lui embrasser les joues puis ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent attisa le désir qu'ils eurent l'un pour l'autre. Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, les mains d'Asahi se mirent à errer sur le dos large de Takanobu quand celui-ci faufilèrent les siennes sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse. "Nnnn." Les doigts coururent sur les contours de ses muscles avant de s'arrêter à ses tétons qu'ils pincèrent doucement. "Mmmm".

Le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres en ressentant une décharge de plaisir. Takanobu en profita pour immiscer sa langue dans la bouche et approfondir ainsi le baiser. Asahi poussa un râle en écartant ses jambes. Sa virilité se retrouvait en contact avec celle de Takanobu. Bien que la sensation de cette dureté brûante contre la sienne était des plus agréables, ça en devenait douloureux.

Il fit signe à Takanobu d'arrêter en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Déshabillons-nous, lui suggéra-t-il pour le tranquiliser quant à une éventuelle maladresse de sa part, on se sentira mieux comme ça."

Aone hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il dit bien qu'il fut un peu gêné de se dévoiler dans sa nudité. Il préférait contempler Asahi-senpai qui s'assit une fois dévêtu. Bien qu'il fut moins massif que lui, le brun n'en était pas moins splendide à ses yeux. Sa carnation était plus foncée que la sienne, ses muscles plus détaillés aussi. Néanmoins, le pauvre semblait embarassé par sa contemplation. Takanobu ne se cachait pas qu'il trouvait cette attitude timide mignonne de sa part. "Euuuh, Takanobu, ne... Ne me fixe pas comme ça, bafouilla Asahi en rougissant, c'est gênant."

\- Je te trouve magnifique, avoua Takanobu en lui caressant la joue avant de se rembrunir, je... J'ai l'air d'un monstre à coté."

Asahi s'attrista devant le sourire contrit que Takanobu lui adressa. Il prit la décision de lui montrer combien il le trouvait beau par des actes plutôt que des mots. Le central de Date Kogyo sursauta quand le brun se mit à couvrir son torse de baisers. "Asahi-senpai?" Asahi poursuivit son exploration avant d'aspirer un bourgeon de chair entre ses lèvres. "Nnn... Non, arrête, fit-il faiblement en le repoussant doucement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça?, l'interrogea Asahi avec inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Takanobu, c'est juste que je souhaite..." Il plaqua de nouveau Asahi sur le lit pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. Le brun opina silencieusement de la tête et lui tendit la bouteille de lubrifiant. "Tiens, répliqua-t-il en écartant ses jambes, vas-y."

Takanobu déglutit un peu en enduisant deux de ses doigts. Il se promit de faire très attention, aussi bien pour la préparation que pour la suite. Asahi se raidit un peu en sentant la présence d'un doigt en lui. Il ferma les yeux le temps de s'y habituer néanmoins, Takanobu le distrait en faisant de doux vas-et-vients sur sa virilité de son autre main. Un deuxième doigt suivit le premier mais c'était moins inconfortable qu'il ne le pensait.

Il voyait bien son cadet faire attention à ce qu'il n'eut pas trop mal. Le brun plongea une main dans les mèches blanches quand Takanobu toucha quelque chose qui le fit se cambrer. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur Asahi-senpai suite au gémissement qu'il entendit. "Tout va bien?

\- Oui, répondit Asahi en haletant, le visage écarlate, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais..., il se reprit, je pense que je suis prêt."

Takanobu retira doucement ses doigts pour enfiler ensuite un préservatif. Il n'oublia pas non plus de mettre du lubrifiant sur son membre. Asahi lui adressa un regard confiant à l'instant où il se positionna entre ses jambes. "Tu peux y aller, ne t'inquiète pas." Le brun retint ensuite sa respiration. Certes, il ne voulut pas inquiéter davantage son amant mais la pénétration était quand même douloureuse. "Excuse-moi, s'excusa Takanobu une fois entièrement en lui.

Asahi lui répondit en le prenant dans ses bras, le temps que ça se calme. Le corps ferme de son amant pressé contre le sien lui semblait agréable, la friction de leurs deux peaux en sueur l'excitait et le souffle de Takanobu contre son oreille le fit rire un peu. "Ah, ça chatouille."

Le plus grand se redressa légèrement pour admirer son senpai. Les yeux ocres d'Asahi-senpai le couvèrent d'un regard tendre en dépit des petites larmichettes présentes qu'il cueillit du bout des doigts. Il était chaud, étroit et agréablement accueillant au point qu'il se retint avec grand peine de bouger. Asahi le sentit et lui donna le feu vert en lui donnant un petit baiser tout en ondulant ses hanches.

Takanobu lui fit l'amour lentement, sans le brusquer, avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec la force brute qui ressortait de lui. Il ne cessa de plonger dans ce cocon de chaleur en des miuvements de bassin profonds mais doux. Les gémissements d'Asahi-senpai le guidèrent vers un plaisir sans fin où il se plut à cueillir ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de cette étroitesse se contractait autour de lui.

Asahi fut comblé par l'affection qu'il put ressentir dans ces ébats. Takanobu faisait tout pour qu'il se sente aimé, le respectant dans ses gestes d'amour, le prenant avec considération. Toutefois, la jouissance arriva au moment où son amant se mit à flatter sa virilité d'une main en même temps qu'il effleura en lui son point sensible. Il vint en un cri d'abandon tandis que Takanobu fit quelques vas et vients avant de venir à son tour.

Le brun sentit un vide quand celui-ci se retira. Cependant, la tendre étreinte qu'il reçut quelques instants après le lui fit oublier. "Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en picorant les lêvres de ce colosse au coeur tendre.

Takanobu répondit au baiser avec douceur, heureux d'avoir donné du plaisir à Asahi. A partir de maintenant, même s'ils restaient des adversaires sur le terrain, il veillerait à donner à son senpai tout l'amour qu'il méritait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. Pfoooouh, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à la finir mais c'est bon, ça y est (mange son pot de glace pour la peine... Non, je blague). La seconde partie se nommera Le boxon à Karasuno et il y aura deux cracks pairs, donc deux OS, je vous laisse deviner lesquels, avec les indices, c'est facile à deviner. Avant, un chapitre d'Always My Hero (surtout que je viens de voir un épisode de la saison 3 de My Hero Academia), la suite de Cutie Pie centrée Kageyama, Yamaguchi et Oikawa. A bientôt. :)


	6. Le boxon à Karasuno, part 1 : L'affection de Shouyou Hinata et la prévenance de Yû Nishinoya - YamaHina/TsukiNoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, me voici de retour après quelques jours de repos et de recherche (je vous en parlerai plus en septembre)... dont un qui me fait dire que le jardinage, ce sera avec moderation (les allergies sont de retour... Raaah!). Enfin bref, merci kama-chan59 pour ta review sur Hungry Beasts et à toi aussi Kokyu Shiro Aoi et tu as vu juste. Sinon le fandom japonais font autant de KuroKen que de KenKuro et Kenma en seme est très bien retranscrit (des fois, c'est Kuroo uke en Topping from the bottom). Pour le HinaTsuki, c'est plus rare, il y a surtout un cercle qui s'est spécialisé sur ce couple avec en plus le HinaKage et en plus qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir comme le YakuLev et le KamaFuta. Maintenant, c'est parti pour la fic qui sera en deux parties avec deux ships (mon petit défi). Bonne lecture. :)

"Voilà, de la part de notre équipe, déclara Misaki en tendant le paquet à Shimizu qui arqua un sourcil. Misaki-san avait l'air stressée quand elle lui donna le paquet, ses mains tremblèrent même un peu. "Tout va bien, Misaki-san?

\- Euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Shimizu, répondit Hana, sa voix trahissant sa nervosité, je... euh, je dois repartir à Johzenji. Passe une bonne soirée."

La manager de Karasuno attendit qu'elle fut partie avant de toiser curieusement le sachet dans sa main. Ç' avait l'air d'un paquet de bonbons tout à fait normal mais on ne savait jamais. Kiyoko jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte entrouverte du gymnase sans mot dire. Hitoka-chan était occupée à distribuer les serviettes à toute l'équipe donc elle s'en risqua de goûter à une des confiseries au cas où le capitaine de Johzenji aurait eu envie de faire une blague à Sawamura et... Woush!

Quel est ce bruit étrange? Et son coeur commençait à battre à tout rompre. Kiyoko savoura tout de même le goût de framboise présent dans sa bouche quand une voix guillerette derrière elle la fit légèrement sursauter. "Ah, salut Shimizu, la salua Michimiya en lui adressant un sourire, est-ce que Sawamura est occupé? J'ai deux choses à lui... dire?"

La brune se retrouva plaquée au mur par la manager. "Hé, Shimizu! Qu'est-ce que...?" Yui se noya dans des prunelles aux nuances bleues et grises où se reflétait un désir des plus équivoques. L'ancienne capitaine frissonna lorsqu'un doigt fin caressa son menton tandis que des lèvres se rapprochèrent dangeureusement des siennes. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent quand Kiyoko sussura d'une voix rauque :"Je vais te faire oublier Sawamura, ma chère Yui..."

Pendant ce temps, dans le gymnase, Daichi se mit à éternuer pendant qu'il discutait stratégie avec le coach. "Il faudrait peut-être fermer la porte, suggéra Takeda-sensei, il commence à faire froid dehors avec la nuit qui tombe.

\- Shimizu devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, répliqua le capitaine en voyant Tanaka et Nishinoya arriver vers lui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous deux?, demanda-t-il en poussant un soupir tout en sachant en avance la réponse.

\- Kiyoko-san n'est toujours pas arrivée, s'empressa de répondre un Ryûnosuke stressé.

\- Et on a peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, poursuivit un Yû des plus déterminés, est-ce qu'on peut sortir dehors pour voir où elle est? Il commence à faire nuit et ça craint.

\- D'accord mais pas de bêtises, accepta Daichi en buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille.

\- Merci, Daichi-san, le remercièrent les deux premières d'une seule et même voix.

Le noiraud les laissa ensuite partir pour s'entrainer à son tour en compagnie de Suga. Pendant ce temps, Tanaka et Nishinoya sortirent dehors afin de chercher Kiyoko..."Mmmm." Ils restèrent bouche-bée par ce qu'ils voyaient : la fille de leurs rêves, leur déesse si pure et inaccessible en train de rouler une pelle à Yui-san, ses douces mains étaient en train de tripoter allègrement la poitrine de cette dernière et sa magnifique jambe coincée entre les cuisses de la brune en train de frotter un endroit plus intime.

Ils tentèrent de ne pas avoir une hémorragie nasale lorsque leur manager adorée rompit ce baiser langoureux à souhait en laissant une trainée de salive au passage. "Ah, c'est vous, Tanaka et Nishinoya?, fit Kiyoko dont la voix rauque leur fut totalement méconnaissable. Qui aurait cru que leur déesse était en réalité une véritable prédatrice? "Prenez ces bonbons, ordonna-t-elle en sortant le paquet de sa poche, cadeau de la manager de Johzenji. Et dites à Hitoka-chan de ne pas aller au local pour le moment. Je reviendrai dans une bonne demi-heure.

\- Euh oui, Kiyoko-san, firent-ils d'une petite voix avant de retourner au gymnase.

\- Bon, que veux-tu que je te fasse ensuite, Yui-chan?, chuchota Kiyoko en mordillant l'oreille de Yui qui retint un gémissement. La brune se perdit de plus en plus dans le plaisir que lui procuraient les mains et la jambe de Shimizu. Ses caresses lui firent perdre la tête. Yui prit alors timidement le poignet de la manager en même temps que celle-ci retira sa jambe. "Touche... moi, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant tout en guidant la main de la manager entre ses cuisses.

\- Dans ce cas, allons au local, murmura Kiyoko en lui soulevant les jambes pour les mettre autour de sa taille, une chance qu'il fasse nuit."

Yui prit appui par ses épaules et lui répondit par un baiser qui devint plus intense au fur et à mesure qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le local réservé aux managers.

"Eh ben, vous en faites une tête, remarqua Sugawara au moment où les deux premières arrivèrent sur le terrain, vous n'avez pas trouvé Shimizu?

\- Kiyoko-san est occupée, répondit Ryûnosuke, la mort dans l'âme, bon, il faut que je prévienne Yatchan pour lui dire d'attendre avant d'aller au local des managers.

\- La manager de Johzenji nous a offert de bonbons, continua Nishinoya d'un ton blasé en prenant une friandise du paquet, ça tombe bien, je suis d'humeur à en prendre un, là."

Koushi se demandait ce que le libero et le numéro 5 avaient. On aurait dit que le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête. Shimizu aurait-elle un petit ami pour qu'ils soient aussi démoralisés?, se demanda-t-il en regardant Nishinoya croquer dans le bonbon... Woush!

Yû regarda autour de lui à l'affut de quelque chose. Il y eut comme une sorte d'élan au fond de lui qui le poussait à... "C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'insurgea-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'objet de son énervement, Tsukishima, mets tes genouillères avant de faire tes services.

\- Tu te prends pour Sugawara-san, maintenant?, ironisa Tsukishima au loin, c'est mal imité, entendit ensuite Koushi pendant qu'il croqua dans... Woush! Le vice-capitaine accourut vers Daichi qui était en train de faire une pause sur le banc. "Tiens Daichi : des bonbons de la part de la manager de Johzenji.

\- Encore un coup de Terushima?, soupira le capitaine en regardant le paquet d'un oeil suspicieux, il faut toujours qu'il nous fasse des blagues.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont inoffensifs, le rassura Sugawara avant de demander en rougissant, euuuh, tu pourrais me passer le numéro de Kuroo-san après l'entrainement? J'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire."

Daichi trouva Suga bizarre à le voir en train de se triturer timidement le bas de son t-shirt. "Euuh... D'accord. Ça va, Suga?

\- Ah euh, oui, répondit Koushi en se reprenant aussitôt, je vais faire des passes à Asahi."

Le capitaine le regarda retourner sur le terrain, la confusion dans son esprit. C'était la première fois que son ami était aussi timide... On dirait Asahi. Toutefois, l'ace de son coté semblait être égal à lui-même quoique... Il lui semblait que le brun avait pris de l'assurance, ces derniers temps. La voix aigüe de Hinata le tira de sa contemplation en même temps qu'elle le fit sursauter. "Capitaine, Noya-san m'a dit qu'il y avait des bonbons, fit le roux avec des étincelles dans le regard.

\- C'est pas le moment de bouffer, imbécile, l'invectiva Kageyama derrière lui.

\- Oh, ça va!, s'écria Hinata à son tour, j'ai bien le droit de prendre un peu de sucré, non? Espèce de rabat-joi...

-... Allons, allons, on se calme, les interrompit patiemment Daichi, tiens Hinata, en voilà un, continua-t-il en donnant un bonbon au roux, tu en veux un, Kageyama?

\- Non, ça va, répondit le noiraud avec impatience tout en regardant Hinata manger son bonbon, dépêche-toi de tout manger imbéc..." Woush!... "Hé! Où tu vas comme ça?, hurla-t-il ensuite quand le numéro 10 se mit à courir en l'ignorant royalement... Pour sauter sur Yamaguchi et l'étreindre tel un singe grimpant dans un arbre. "Euuuh Hi-Hinata... peux-tu me lâcher, s'il te plait?, demanda l'interessé avant de se fâcher un peu en entendant un ricanement, ce n'est pas drôle, Tsukki."

Kageyema fut encore plus en colère et s'évertua à forcer le roux à relâcher son étreinte en lui empoignant la tête. "Arrête avec tes conneries et laisse Yamaguchi tranquille, imbécile de Hinata." Shouyou continua de frotter sa joue contre le torse du numéro 12. "MAINTENANT, ÇA SUF..." Un regard roux incendiaire lui répondit en guise de réponse. Tobio déglutit légèrement en relâchant sa main. Hinata avait toujours tendance à l'intimider quand il était comme ça. Il ne vaut mieux pas chercher la bête.

Tadashi de son coté, chercha de l'aide chez son ami d'enfance. "Aide-moi, Tsukki, l'implora-t-il en caressant distraitement les mèches rousses.

\- Désolé mais à part l'adopter, je ne vois aucune autre solution, lui suggéra Kei en haussant les épaules. Le blond roula ensuite des yeux quand Nishinoya lui tendit une serviette. "Comme ça, t'auras pas la crève. Je te vois transpirer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Depuis quand tu remplaces ma mère, Nishinoya-senpai?, le questionna Kei d'un ton railleur. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Yamaguchi pour savoir si son ami arrivait à s'en sortir.

Tadashi contempla un moment la touffe rousse sous ses yeux avant de voir Daichi-san s'impatienter en les regardant. Oh oh, il faut que je règle ça au plus vite. "Dis Hinata, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer en les caressant les cheveux, et si tu partais faire tes attaques avec Kageyama? Après, on fera des réceptions ensemble, si tu le veux bien."

Hinata leva ses prunelles ambres vers lui. Le numéro 12 sentit son coeur manquer un battement face à tant de candeur. Surtout à la vue de cette bouille mignonne toute souriante. "Voui!"

Shouyou se détacha ensuite de lui pour enfin rejoindre Kageyama. Quelque chose lui disait que cen'était pas encore fini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cette partie. La suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou voici la suite. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps. En vérité, je compte déménager bientôt comme je l'ai mentionné il y a longtemps et comme ce projet se mettra en place dans moins d'un mois, je stresse inconsciemment. J'ai donc mal à la tête et je reste de moins en moins concentrée. De toute façon, j'en parlerai plus en septembre. Aussi, comme je vais faire deux lemons d'un coup, je vais ajouter une partie en plus. Bonne lecture. :)

Malheureusement pour Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, les jours suivants furent d'autant plus éreintants... "Dis Hinata, maugréa le blond durant la pause déjeûner, pourquoi tu traines dans notre salle de classe pour manger? Tu délaisses sa majesté maintenant?

\- Je veux manger avec Yamaguchi, répondit le roux avec un grand sourire, ça ne te dérange pas?, demanda-t-il ensuite à l'intéressé.

Tadashi eut un moment d'hésitation quant à quoi répondre. Les yeux de chien battus de Hinata le firent fondre autant que ça le chagrina. Le numéro 12 voulut refuser mais il eut énormément de mal à dire non face à ces prunelles ambrées qui l'imploraient silencieusement. Cela déplut à Tsukki d'ailleurs. "Allez manger ailleurs, grommela son ami d'enfance en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air irrité, vous m'incommodez à jouer les amoureux transis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?, commença à s'insurger Shouyou avant d'être calmé par Yamaguchi. "Calme-toi, Hinata, l'apaisa ce dernier en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit, nous allons manger dehors, qu'en dis-tu, hein?"

Le numéro 10 le regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête. "Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va, déclara-t-il honnêtement en lui faisant un petit calin qui le surprit, tu es si gentil, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi fut encore plus gêné (bien que secrètement touché) par cette démonstration d'affection. Tous ses camarades de classe étaient en train de les toiser curieusement et Tsukki avait mis ses écouteurs sur les oreilles d'un geste sec. Ouh là, il est énervé. "Euh, allons-y, Hinata, s'empressa-t-il de dire en se dégageant de l'étreinte du roux. Le numéro 12 fut extrêmement embarrassé mais il ne souhaitait pas que les autres élèves jasent sur Hinata.

Heureusement pour lui que le roux fut coopératif et qu'il choisit de se lever pour partir avec lui en ignorant les messes basses. Toutefois, les élèves de la classe avancée se turent lorsque Tsukishima les fusilla tous du regard. Le blond eut ensuite un soupir exaspéré quand les lycéens présents dans la salle s'assirent sans emettre de commentaires. Contrairement à la deuxième classe de seconde avancée où se trouvait Yachi, celle de Yamaguchi et lui avait tendance à prendre les autres élèves de faut et ce genre d'attitude l'écoeurait au plus haut point.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kei n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans sa musique pour se détendre. Une voix criarde irritante au possible qui avait l'habitude de l'énerver retentit depuis l'entrée de la pièce au point que même la mélodie présente dans ses écouteurs ne put faire rempart. "Ah, tu es là, Tsukishima, s'écria Nishinoya en rentrant dans la salle de classe, je me doutais bien que tu n'avais rien ramener, poursuivit-il en regardant le bureau vide du blond, donc je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose, termina-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui tout en posant un bentô sur la table, vous avez un problème?, ajouta-t-il aux autres élèves qui les regardaient à la fois avec étonnement et curiosité.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua Tsukihima en baissant ses écouteurs. Il mangeait peu le midi. Des fois, il prenait un sandwich à la cafette, d'autres un paquet de chips qu'il avait acheté la veille au Sakanoshita. Sa mère déplorait souvent son appétit d'oiseau et elle ne fut pas la seule d'ailleurs entre Daichi-san et cet enquiquineur de libero qui était bien décidé de ne pas lui lacher la grappe. "Après, tu te plains que tu ne tiens pas aux entrainements, rétorqua Yû en ouvrant la boite, vas-y goûte, lui ordonna-t-il après en mettant des baguettes dans sa main, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé."

Tsukishima regarda d'abord le bentô avec méfiance. Les ĺégumes marinés ainsi que l'omelette étaient bien agencés et séparés du riz qui fut décoré de petits boûts de nori. Il prit un peu de radis blanc qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Ça croquait sous la dent et le vinaigre donnait un petit coté frais et acidulé. "Ça se mange, répliqua-t-il en continuant de manger sous l'oeil satisfait du libéro qui dégusta son autre bentô posé sur ses genoux. "Il y a intérêt, rétorqua fièrement Yû entre deux bouchées, je fais beaucoup d'efforts en cuisine comme ça, je pourrai faire mes propres plats une fois le lycée fini dès que j'aurai trouvé un boulot et un appart', il eut un rire gêné, bon, il faut que j'ai de meilleures notes pour ça d'abord, hé hé!"

Kei fut étonné d'entendre Nishinoya parler de ça. Lui qui le considérait comme un bout-en-train un tantinet énervant était du genre plus qu'insouciant, il s'était trompé sur son compte. "Je vois que tu as déjà un projet d'avenir, fit-il en guise de remarque. Cette facette du libéro l'intriguait.

\- Ben ouais, déclara Yû après avoir avalé une bouchée de riz, ce n'est pas parce que je suis en première que je dois me la couler douce. Je veux dire, quand je vois Suga, Daichi-san et Asahi-san qui sont déjà en dernière année en train de surfer entre le volley et les exams, je me dis que je dois prendre exemple sur eux. Même toi, tu m'épates, tu sais?, avoua-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux. Yû ne savait pas si c'était dû aux bonbons mais il se trouvait plus honnête que d'habitude vis-à-vis de Tsukishima. Bah, en tous cas, ça me fait un bien fou de lui parler comme ça.

Kei mit un moment avant d'assimiler ce que le libéro venait de dire. Il impressionnait Nishinoya? Vraiment? Je pensais qu'il aurait plutôt dit ce genre de choses à Azumane ou Hinata mais pas à moi. Ça me surprend. Et bizarrement, il se sentait flatté de cette confession. Certes, il faisait l'objet de l'admiration de Yamaguchi depuis leur enfance mais dans ce cas, c'était différent.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucune once d'adulation derrière l'aveu de Nishinoya. Toutefois, la gêne prit le dessus et le poussa à s'exprimer de la façon sardonique habituelle. "Je ne vois pas en quoi un cadet comme moi peut t'épater, Nishinoya-senpai, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, à moins que, comme Hinata, ma taille te fait l'effet d'une jalousie sans bornes.

\- Non, je suis très bien comme je suis, dit Nishinoya en haussant les épaules, et je fais plus attention à ce qu'il y a dans le coeur de quelqu'un qu'à son apparence, poursuivit-il en mangeant une petite boulette de viande, je veux dire que tu m'épates parce que tu arrives à bucher facilement avec les entrainements en plus. Yamaguchi et toi, vous êtes en classe avancée, non?, Kei hocha la tête, eh bien moi, je suis jaloux, se confia Yû en s'affalant à moitié sur la chaise, si j'étais plus intelligent, peut-être que je stresserai moins.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois bête, lui dit le blond en finissant son bentô, tu es passé en première, non?

\- Ouais mais de justesse, déclara le libero en mangeant son riz, bon, Chikara me dit de plus penser à ce que souhaitent les profs qu'à ma façon de voir les choses, s'attrista-t-il en faisant une légère moue, mais ça, je ne sais pas faire, maugréa-t-il en croquant quand un petit concombre mariné.

Kei se retint de rire. Non pas parce qu'il trouvait Nishinoya ridicule mais parce qu'il le trouvait mignon dans sa façon d'agir. Le numéro 11 commençait à découvrir le libéro pour ce qu'il était vraiment et, au fond de lui, son caractère entier lui plaisait. "Et si je t'aidais là-dessus?, lui proposa-t-il d'un ton faussement las qui dissimulait sa timidité, je sais que je ne suis qu'en seconde mais je pourrais peut-être te montrer ce qu'Ennoshita-san veut te dire par là."

Yû eut une étincelle dans le regard suite à cette suggestion. "Mais c'est une bonne idée, Kei, s'écria-t-il en lui prenant les deux mains, merci beaucoup. De mon coté, je te promets de t'aider pour les réceptions à l'entrainement vu que tu pêches encore un peu là-dessus. Moins que Shouyou mais quand même."

Le blond pressa ses lèvres à l'écoute de cette vérité. Ça le gênait de se l'avouer mais il était encore novice au volley et le simple réconfort qu'il se trouvait à ce sujet, c'était que Hinata eut du mal à progresser aussi de ce coté-là. C'était puéril de sa part mais ça lui faisait du bien. De toute façon, il accepta la proposition de Nishinoya en opinant silencieusement de la tête.

Les mains du libéro sur les siennes ne l'incommodaient pas étrangement et il pouvait sentir une pointe de regret quand ce dernier les retira pour finir de manger son bentô. Puis Kei se demanda distraitement comment s'en sortait Yamaguchi de son coté.

"Allez, fais "aaaaaah!"

Tadashi ouvrait sa bouche avec embarras quand Hinata lui tendit un morceau de sardine grillée à l'aide de ses baguettes. Il avait emmené le roux dehors pour manger, dans un coin calme où Tsukki et lui avaient l'habitude de se poser quand le brouhaha présent dans leur salle de classe indisposait le blond au cas où celui-ci oubliait ses écouteurs chez lui (ce qui n'arrivait que rarement).

Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux donc ils étaient tranquilles... En tous cas, Hinata devenait de plus en plus entreprenant à son égard : à peine eut-il mangé son morceau de poisson (délicieux d'ailleurs) que le roux lui lécha la joue pour lui enlever un grain de riz. "Tu aimes quoi comme plat, Yamaguchi?, lui demanda-t-il ensuite, l'air de rien.

\- Euh les frites, répondit Tadashi en se grattant la tête, mes goûts sont plutôt simples.

\- On pourra en manger au fast food du coin un de ces quatres, suggéra Hinata avec un grand sourire, j'ai envie de savoir plein de choses sur toi."

Le numéro 12 fut subjugué par le sourire rayonnant qu'il rencontra ensuite. Hinata était toujours de nature joyeuse, il trouvait même ce coté pétulant adorable des fois et malgré le fait qu'il avait passé son temps à se moquer de lui aux cotés de Tsukki au début (enfin, c'était surtout pour faire comme son ami d'enfance dont il n'avait de cesse d'admirer jadis), Tadashi s'était attaché à ce petit fan de volley fonceur plein d'audace qui n'abandonnait jamais.

Et dire qu'il est plus vieux que moi, on ne dirait pas. Toutefois, Hinata brillait dans leur équipe et n'hésitait pas à intervenir au moindre problème en pensant aux autres malgré tout. "Le volley, c'est tellement amusant, ne cessait-il de dire. Oui, Hinata. Et tu nous le fais comprendre à chaque entrainement.

Tadashi avait toujours été de nature bienveillante. Il aimait aider les gens lorsqu'ils avaient des soucis et n'hésitait pas à les soutenir en cas de problèmes. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à dire oui quand Hinata et Kageyama étaient en situation d'échec aux examens contrairement à Tsukki qui avait été plus que réticent. Maintenant, en voyant Hinata lui sourire de cette façon, une autre envie avait éclos dans son coeur. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en lui souriant à son tour : "C'est d'accord si tu me dis des choses sur toi."

Shouyou sentit son coeur gonflait de joie au moment où Yamaguchi accepta. Il ignorait si c'était le bonbon à la framboise ou quoique ce soit mais le roux avait de plus en plus envie d'être auprès du numéro 12. Il finit rapidement son bentô et remit la boite vide dans son sac pour ensuite se mettre tout contre Yamaguchi en posant sa tête contre le bras de ce dernier qui continuait de manger.

Tadashi sursauta un peu avant d'esquisser un tendre sourire à la vue de la bouille endormie de Hinata. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait fondre face à tant d'innocence. Le numéro 12 posa donc la boite à bentô à coté de lui pour passer un bras autour des épaules du plus petit afin qu'il fut tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Yamaguchi le laissa dormir ensuite en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Je le réveillerai dès que ça sonnera.

Les jours suivants, Ennoshita remarqua que l'ambiance avait changé au gymnase : Nishinoya et Tsukishima avaient l'air d'être plus complices, Yamaguchi s'était rapproché de Hinata et Suga était souvent au téléphone avec le capitaine de Nekoma (il ne critiquait pas le vice-capitaine vu que lui-même discutait beaucoup avec Akaashi-san sur son portable ces derniers temps).

Il y avait aussi des membres du club de volley d'Aoba Jousai qui passait les voir tous les lundis, ce qui agaça un peu Daichi-san (ceci dit, il y trouvait aussi un peu son compte d'un coté) et énerva surtout Tanaka qui rongeait son frein pendant la pause. "Ils m'énervent, ces blancs-becs d'Aoba Jousai à se taper l'incruste, maugréa-t-il en buvant rageusement une bouteille d'eau, j'ai bien comment le blasé de service a reluqué Yatchan. Et la Tête de Poiraud, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Kageyama?

\- Il n'y a pas eu de bagarre à ce que je sache, tenta de le calmer Ennoshita, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Ouais mais quand même..., insista Ryûnosuke en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main sous le regard compatissant de Chikara.

Le pauvre avait du mal à se remettre du fait que leur manager fut prise contrairement à Nishinoya qui avait l'air tout content aux cotés de Tsukishima. Le blond semblait même un petit peu plus ouvert. Tiens, il remarqua une petite tache rouge sur le cou de Tanaka. "Tu t'es fait piqué, Tanaka?, s'enquit-il innocemment, on dirait que tu as une petite tache, là.

\- Hein !?, s'insurgea alors le numéro 5 en posant vivement la bouteille que le banc avant se reprendre, ce n'est rien, répondit-il pour ensuite rejoindre Kageyama sur le terrain en jurant dans sa barbe, si jamais je le recroise, celui-là, je lui éclate sa gueule."

C'est rare d'entendre Tanaka parler de cette manière, se dit Chikara en le regardant ensuite faire une attaque puissante qui n'avait rien à envier à celles d'Asahi-san, ah, il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'appeler Keiji après l'entrainement. Le pauvre doit avoir les mains pleines avec Bokuto.

Le numéro 6 rejoignit après Kinoshita et Narita pour s'entrainer avec eux. L'ambiance avait certes changé dans leur équipe mais la cohésion restait de mise, ce qui était rassurant en soi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, on se revoit pour deux lemons. A bientôt. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou voici la suite. Merci Kokyo Shiro Aoi pour ta review. Notes du jour : le prénom de Nishinoya, Yû, signifie soirée alors que Asahi veut dire soleil du matin. Aussi je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps. Je dors mal ces derniers jours et j'ai aussi tendance à avoir de légères hallucinations auditives à cause de ça (ce n'est pas du luxe). Bonne lecture :)

Kei se sentit bizarre de délaisser ses écouteurs ainsi. Ces temps-ci, il passait aussi la plupart de ses journées en compagnie de Nishinoya. Le blond voyait aussi de moins en moins Yamaguchi qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé un nouvel animal de compagnie en la personne de Hinata. Il fallait voir comment le roux le suivait partout que cela fut durant les intercours ou pendant les entrainements. Sans oublier les pauses repas et le soir quand son ami d'enfance le raccompagnait jusqu'au chemin le ramenant chez lui.

Il n'y avait que le matin, lorsqu'ils se rendaient au lycée, que Kei put discuter avec Tadashi. Le blond avait d'ailleurs penser l'entendre se plaindre ou faire preuve d'un grand désarroi en lui demandant comment faire pour que Hinata s'éloigne de lui mais apparemment, lui aussi semblait trouver son compte dans ces changements bizarres. Peut-être s'était-il entiché du numéro 10.

Toutefois, le numéro 11 n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le fil de ses réflexions. Yû s'adressa à lui pendant qu'ils allèrent chez lui. "Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié de m'aider pour mes cours. Tes conseils m'ont vachement aidé, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, j'arrive mieux à suivre les cours de compréhension écrite maintenant."

Kei l'avait assisté pour ses cours de littérature classique après les entrainements. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui venait chez lui, c'était l'inverse et le libero ne niait pas qu'il avait ressenti une grande joie quand il avait découvert la chambre du blond... Et son engouement pour les dinosaures qu'il trouvait mignon. En tous cas, il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie maintenant et il adorait prendre soin de ce cadet renfermé mais plus gentil qu'il n'y paraissait au fond. "Hé dis Kei, tu veux que j'aide ta mère à la cuisine, ce soir comme la dernière fois?"

Les pommettes de Kei rosirent un peu à l'annonce de son prénom. Nishinoya avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler de cette manière maintenant et ça lui faisait encore bizarre. Après tout, personne, mis à part sa famille naturellement, ne le nommait comme ça. Au fond, il avait toujours complexé dessus aussi du fait que, contrairement à celui de son frère, son prénom à lui faisait très féminin même s'il était unisexe.

Nishinoya le rassurait toujours à ce sujet. "Ben, tu sais, celui d'Asahi-san et le mien aussi sont plutôt féminins, si tu vas par là, lui avait-il dit. Kei se disait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Yû, ça faisait très fille, tout comme Asahi aussi. En y réflechissant, ces deux-là avaient une signification à l'opposé de leurs personnalités contrairement à Hinata et lui.

Yû avait un caractère trop extraverti pour avoir une quelconque similitude avec le soir et Asahi possédait une attitude trop timorée pour représenter le soleil matinal. N'empêche, quand il les voyait s'entrainer ensemble au gymnase, Kei se sentit soudainement morose. Il sursauta quand Yû lui parla de nouveau:"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ah euh, oui. C'est d'accord, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Sa mère s'était prise d'affection pour le libero, en partie à cause de sa taille vu qu'elle se plaignait des fois d'être entourée de géants mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été touchée par le coté volontaire de son senpai. Ainsi, il arrivait à Nishinoya de l'aider pour cuisiner. Tsukishima-san les salua d'ailleurs une fois arrivés chez lui. "Ah, Yû-kun est avec toi, ce soir?, fit-elle pendant qu'ils enlevèrent les chaussures à l'entrée.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Kei tandis que Yû s'exprima plus ouvertement :"Désolé de vous déranger, Tsukishima-san.

\- Ce n'est rien, le tranquilisa la mère de Kei, justement, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour la préparation de mes croquettes de pommes de terre.

\- Cool!, s'enthoisiasma le brun au grand dam du blond qui poussa un soupir. Il se retint de faire remarquer à sa mère que Yû n'était pas son commis de cuisine. Néanmoins, le visage souriant de ce dernier quand il partit aider sa mère l'en empêcha. Il fut salué à la place par son grand frère qui fut assis dans le salon. "Tu as invité Yû à la maison, Kei?, s'enquit ce dernier avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit le blond d'un ton froid.

Akiteru savait que son frère cadet pouvait être très timide concernant ses relations avec les autres. Il avait été d'ailleurs surpris au début de voir un autre camarade que Tadashi venir à la maison puis il avait sympathisé avec Yû dont il jugea son influence bénéfique pour Kei. Celui-ci s'était un peu plus ouvert, comme à cet instant. "Ça se passe bien à Sendai?

\- Pas de soucis et je vois que tout se passe bien aussi pour toi, poursuivit-il en écoutant Yû et leur mère discuter depuis la cuisine, je suis content que tu te sois fait de nouveaux amis à Karasuno. Mis à part Tadashi, tu as été plutôt solitaire, il se rembrunit, j'en suis indirectement responsable."

Kei fut contrit de la réaction d'Akiteru à ce sujet. Enfant, il l'avait toujours admiré ce grand frère si gentil et même si Yamaguchi avait été son premier ami, Akiteru avait passé en premier. Il comprit que son frère s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir poussé à aller un peu plus vers les autres durant son enfance. "C'est du passé maintenant, lui déclara-t-il avec nonchalance, et je préférais être seul ou avec Yamaguchi plutôt qu'avec des gamins qui adoraient s'en prendre à plus petit que soit.

\- En tous cas, Yû a l'air de bien t'épauler, commenta Akiteru en posant son journal, c'est un bon senpai."

Kei hocha distraitement la tête, un discret sourire aux lèvres faisant office de réponse.

Le diner se passa bien malgré le fait que Kei fut embarrassé par Akiteru qui demandait à Yû des détails sur sa vie au lycée. Le libero et lui prirent ensuite leur bain à tour de rôle pour ensuite se retrouver dans sa chambre, après qu'il lui eut préparé le futon à coté de son lit.

"Aaaah! Ça fait du bien un bon bain chaud, s'exclama le brun en s'étalant à plein ventre sur le futon, et merci d'avoir fait le futon, Kei.

\- Tu es mon invité donc c'est normal, répliqua le blond en s'asseyant sur son lit. Son regard s'attarda d'ailleurs un peu trop sur le short que portait son ainé. Il le trouvait plus moulant qu'à l'accoutumée ou bien c'était une impression. En tous cas, ses cuisses fuselées étaient bien mises en valeur et... "Eh bien Kei, tu me mates plus que d'habitude, ce soir, murmura une voix taquine qui le fit rompre sa contemplation.

Le blond sursauta un peu, agacé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Il fuit les prunelles noisettes qui se mirent à le fixer à la fois avec surprise et amusement. Malheureusement pour lui, Nishinoya ne s'arrêta pas là et le rejoignit dans son lit en se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. "Yû...

\- Chut!, le coupa ce dernier en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, on est bien comme ça, non?"

Kei lui fit de nouveau face. Le libero avait mis ses mains derrière son cou, sa prise se faisant plus ferme quand son visage se rapprocha du sien. Le baiser qu'il reçut fut maladroit, comme le sien, mais il trouvait la texture des lèvres de Yû plutôt douce, agréable. Ses mains plongèrent dans les mèches brunes lorsque leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir le baiser.

Sa température monta d'un cran au moment où leurs langues se mirent à se caresser l'une contre l'autre et une partie de son anatomie se réveilla sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Yû se frotter lascivement contre lui. "Eh bien, eh bien, tu en as sacrément envie, on dirait, sussura le plus petit contre ses lèvres, ça tombe bien, moi aussi."

Kei se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement quand Yû se mit à lui caresser la bosse présente sous son bas de pyjamas. Il voulut l'arrêter, surtout que sa mère et Akiteru furent non loin d'eux, dans leurs chambres respectives mais le regard que lui lança le plus petit le stoppa.

Celui-ci, à la fois mutin et empreint de désir, attestait que Yû ne se cachait pas et qu'il lui montrait exactement ce qu'il voulait en baissant son bas de pyjamas. "Une bonne chose que je me sois préparé hier, confia le libéro à voix basse en retirant son propre short, je dois t'avouer que j'en avais très envie."

Le blond ne dit mot. A la place, il le prit par les hanches pour l'empaler doucement. En effet, c'était certes étroit mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait anticipé. Et puis cette chaleur qui vint ensuite... Il s'efforça de ne pas bouger et guetta la moindre expression de douleur sur le visage de son amant. Yû avait certes mal mais c'était supportable. "Mmmm, ronronna-t-il en mordillant le cou du plus grand qui ferma les yeux face au plaisir qu'il ressentait, j'ai un peu mal mais c'est quand même bon. Et toi, Kei? Tu aimes ça?

\- Oui, le rassura Kei en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux pour lui caresser la joue.

Yû eut un petit sourire et se mit à lui picorer les lèvres. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux de toi, déclara-t-il en baissant le col du pyjama du blond pour mordre légèrement la clavicule de ce dernier, mais je ne le regrette pas.

\- Moi... Non plus, haleta Kei en le sentant se contracter encore plus autour de lui, on peut continuer?

\- Oui, vas-y."

Le numéro 11 lui empoigna doucement le bassin puis entama des vas et vients doux et soutenus pour ne pas alerter sa mère ou Akiteru. Yû s'accorda à son rythme en couvrant ses joues de baisers avant de passer la langue le long de son cou pour éviter de gémir. Kei poussa un petit soupir et donna des coups de rein plus puissants sans trop s'en apercevoir. "Désolé, chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Yû dont les lèvres se muèrent en un sourire extasié.

\- Non, ça... va, le rassura Yû à voix basse tout en se touchant d'une main, c'est tellement... bon. Je vais..."

Kei le sentit aussi de son coté. Yû était si chaud et était devenu tellement étroit qu'il se sentit venir suite à un coup de butoir plus profond. Le brun en fit de même ensuite en tâchant malgré lui le haut de son amant. "Ah, zut!

\- C'était à prévoir, dit Kei en l'aidant à se retirer, je le mettrais à laver après. Ce n'est pas grave."

Le blond enleva son pull puis laissa Yû se blottir dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de contentement. "Mmm, je me sens bien.

\- Oui mais il faut que je te nettoie, le contredit Kei en le prenant par la taille pour le faire se lever, tu as été aux petits soins pour moi, ces derniers jours. Maintenant c'est à mon tour. Tu peux marcher?, demanda-t-il quand même en se mettant debout.

\- Mouais, mes hanches me font un peu mal mais ça va, répondit Yû avant que Kei ne se décide à le porter comme une mariée. "On ira plus vite de cette manière, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le libero ne répondit rien et se laissa porter pour une fois. Si ça lui permettait de se faire bichonner par son cher et tendre, il n'allait pas refuser. J'espère que Shouyou arrivera aussi à ses fins, pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, chez Yamaguchi, la soirée fut plus studieuse, le numéro 12 aidant Hinata à faire ses devoirs, ses parents étant absents pour la soirée, d'ailleurs. Le roux et lui s'étaient davantage liés ces derniers jours. Il avait aussi fait connaissance avec sa famille, surtout avec la petite soeur du numéro 10 et il ne se cachait pas que Hinata lui avait fait penser au grand frère de Tsukki par moments. Ce n'était pas donc étonnant que son ami d'enfance fut si froid avec lui étant donné ce qui était arrivé à Akiteru.

Au moins, il avait vraiment revu son jugement concernant Hinata. Maintenant, Tadashi le trouvait plus attachant, toujours intrépide et... Revait-il ou bien le t-shirt de Hinata était plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée. Il pouvait même voir un petit bourgeon de chair rose depuis le col.

Et ce simple détail lui faisant vraiment envie... Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. "Euh dis Hinata, commença par dire Yamaguchi, ton t-shirt ne serait pas un peu trop grand."

Shouyou leva sa tête de son cahier d'exercices en se demandant ce que le numéro 12 voulait dire par là. Il était content d'être à ses cotés, surtout qu'il avait découvert plein de choses sur lui ces derniers jours. Le roux appréciait son coté tout doux, sa gentillesse. Tadashi ne le jugeait pas quand Tsukishima n'était pas là mais ce qu'il souhaitait le plus... Shouyou baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt et découvrit en effet que ce n'était pas le sien. "Zut! J'ai mis celui de Kageyama à la place." Le noiraud risquait d'avoir une surprise dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui...

..."Atchoum!, éternua Tobio, dans sa chambre, en retirant sa chemise pour se déshabiller et aller au bain. Il baissa les yeux sur un t-shirt beaucoup trop petit. "Imbécile de Hinata, grommela-t-il en l'enlevant tant bien que mal. L'entrainement avait dû tellement les fatiguer qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'échange.

Le numéro 9 vérifia ensuite son portable avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Kindaichi venait de lui envoyer un message lui demander s'ils pouvaient se voir. "Je vais lui répondre oui, déclara Tobio en s'exécutant. Il pourrait ainsi faire en sorte que leur relation reparte sur de bonnes bases...

... Tadashi eut un petit rire qui s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il découvrit Hinata torse nu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça mais là, à ce moment précis, il le trouva encore plus trognon. Le numero 12 eut très envie de goûter à cette peau laiteuse qui se trouvait à sa portée et... Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend?, se reprocha-t-il en détournant le regard, voilà que je veux ravir Hinata.

Le roux se rapprocha de lui d'ailleurs, avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à se mettre contre lui. "Yamaguchi, l'appela-t-il d'une voix plaintive, Yamaguchi..."

Tadashi tenta de se maitriser face à ce contact inattendu. Hinata se frottait maintenant contre lui, son bassin remuait contre le sien, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud aussi. "Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse en s'efforçant de le repousser gentiment.

\- Je... ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Shouyou, je... J'ai très envie de te toucher, avoua-t-il en lui caressant le torse au travers de sa chemise, et j'ai très, très chaud quand je suis près de toi. Mon coeur fait aussi comme, je ne sais pas, comme "Guaaah" et, des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux ambrés, et... Je n'aimais pas ça quand tu te moquais de moi avec Tsukishima au début mais quand tu nous as aidés pour les exams, Kageyama et moi, je... J'ai vu que tu pouvais être très gentil, il posa la main sur son propre coeur, mon coeur devient tout chaud depuis à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Et là, il bat fort. Si fort que ça fait mal des fois mais je suis content."

Tadashi eut le reflexe de le prendre dans ses bras. Cette déclaration l'avait énormément ému. Lui aussi... "Moi aussi, mon coeur se réchauffe dès que je pense à toi depuis que je t'ai aidé pour les examens. Parce que j'ai découvert combien tu pouvais être tenace, parce que j'aimais te voir sourire à chaque fois que tu étais content d'avoir trouvé une réponse à une question compliquée et même maintenant tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu le gardes, il lui caressa tendrement le dos, maintenant, je vais m'occuper de ce petit mal de coeur pour toi, d'accord? Et toi, tu feras pareil avec le mien."

Shouyou fut parcouru de doux frissons quand Tadashi baissa la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur son coeur en un baiser affectueux. "Touche-moi encore Tadashi." Ce dernier accèda à sa requête en laissant ses mains errer sur le torse pâle en face de lui. Le roux s'allongea en soupirant. Les paumes de Tadashi furent douces et un peu calleuses à force de s'entrainer aux services et elles le caressèrent avec une telle tendresse. Il se sentit fondre. "Encore."

Le numéro 12 le dévêtit alors en lui retirant le reste de ses vêtements. Il y eut un court silence avant qu'une main souleva une de ses jambes et que des lèvres affectueusees se mirent à la parcourir doucement, s'aventurant d'abord sur le mollet puis sur la cuisse pour s'arrêter sur sa virilité tendue.

Shouyou mit une main sur sa bouche pour taire un gémissement. Tadashi avait décidé de le gouter, ses lèvres suçotant d'abord son gland avant que sa bouche ne prenne le relais. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée au fur et à mesure de ces vas et vients chauds et humides, un feu anima ses reins au point qu'il fit en sorte que Tadashi stoppa en posant fermement son autre main dans ses cheveux. "Ce n'était pas bon, Shouyou?, fut alarmé celui-ci.

Il agissait instictivement mais il ne voulait pas que le roux fut gêné par quoique ce soit. Son coeur manqua un battement à la vue du visage rougi par le plaisir du plus petit et surtout par l'amour qui se lisait dans ses prunelles fauves. Tadashi ne put que répondre au doux sourire que Shouyou lui adressa en répondant :"C'était bon mais j'en veux encore plus, fit-il en écartant les jambes, Noya-san m'a donné un truc pour ça, ajouta-t-il en rougissant encore plus, c'est dans la poche de mon pantalon."

Tadashi fouilla dans la poche du pantalon gisant à terre et trouva en effet un tube de lubrifiant. Il lui demanderait à ce sujet plus tard, maintenant, il se focalisa surtout sur quoi faire. "Il faut en mettre sur tes doigts, lui expliqua Shouyou, et ensuite... Euh, je... je me lui suis déjà fait alors ne t'inquiète pas, finit-il d'une traite.

Tadashi fut tiraillé entre le désir de lui sauter dessus et une bouffée de tendresse qui envahit son coeur face à cette confession trognonne. "J'ai compris, Shouyou, le tranquilisa-t-il en enduisant deux de ses doigts. J'espère seulement que je ne m'y prendrai pas mal. Le numéro 12 débuta alors la préparation tout doucement en faisant entrer timidement un doigt d'un geste circulaire. Shouyou émit une petite plainte mais le rassura en hochant la tête.

Il bougea son doigt avec précaution en allant un peu plus loin puis un deuxième suivit et se mit à toucher un endroit qui fit cambrer le roux. "Ça va?, s'inquiéta Tadashi en levant les yeux sur le numéro 10.

\- Oui, c'est juste que..." Shouyou ne parvenait pas à décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant. C'était comme si un éclair de plaisir particulièrement intense l'avait foudroyé. Le roux se souvint avoir eu cette sensation déjà hier, quand il avait usé de ses doigts en pensant à Tadashi mais là, c'était encore mieux vu que c'était l'objet de son affection qui le lui faisait. "C'est... C'était super bon mais... Je veux ton..." Il n'osait pas le dire pour ne pas être pris pour un pervers.

Tadashi poussa un soupir de soulagement en retirant doucement ses doigts. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait mal à Shouyou. Par contre, concernant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je ferai très attention. Le numéro 12 ne se déshabilla pas et préféra n'ouvrir que sa braguette et baisser son sous-vêtement pour libérer sa virilité et l'enduire de lubrifiant. Il se mit ensuite entre les jambes de Shouyou pour le pénétrer lentement. "Nnnn.

\- Shouyou, tout va bien?, s'enquit-il en le regardant serrer les dents.

\- Continue... Tadashi, lui ordonna Shouyou en lui adressant un regard confiant, ça va passer."

C'était douloureux mais moins qu'il ne le pensait. Sûrement parce qu'il s'était préparé ces derniers soirs. Il fut toutefois touché que Tadashi le prenne autant en considération. Le numéro 12 l'enlaça une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, ça doit faire mal.

\- Ça ira mieux bientôt, fit Shouyou en lui butinant les lèvres, je t'aime."

Tadashi sentit son coeur fondre à la vue de ce sourire rayonnant tellement adorable. Shouyou brillait vraiment et il pouvait comprendre que Tsukki puisse en prendre ombrage, néanmoins, il n'aurait plus ce genre d'attitude moqueuse vis à vis du roux maintenant. "Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en lui rendant son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis Shouyou donna le feu vert à son amant en ondulant légèrement du bassin.

Tadashi lui fit ensuite l'amour le plus délicatement du monde, avec maladresse des fois quand il donnait des coups de rein un peu trop brusques mais Shouyou l'apaisait par ses petits baisers sur les joues ou en riant légèrement pour le rassurer. Ils se perdirent dans cette douce passion, partagèrent leurs chaleurs, l'un sur l'autre, l'un en l'autre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci culmine au point de non retour.

Shouyou entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Tadashi au moment où il vint en un petit cri. Son amant en fit de même ensuite en le serrant contre lui.

Et une fois leurs ébats terminés, le numéro 12 se retira pour mieux le caliner. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux rieurs, ils se rendirent encore des tendres petits baisers mais une chose était sûre. Ils étaient maintenant heureux de s'aimer de la plus douce des façons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. Le prochain sera axé Karasuno mais avec une touche de bromance bien virile. Avant, j'écrirai la suite d'Always My Hero et celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza qui va être un gros morceau au niveau action. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour le prologue. La suite sera centrée Date Kogyo pour changer un peu. A bientôt. :)


End file.
